


A Dark and Stormy Night

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: BTS Drabbles [11]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You
Series: BTS Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694887
Kudos: 9





	A Dark and Stormy Night

As embarrassing as it sounds, this wasn’t how Jungkook imagined you would spend the night for the first time. He had taken you to one of those outdoor malls, and it was the most fun you’d had in a while– before the hellish rainstorm came in.

He was quick about getting you into his car and back to his place, since it was just a few minutes away from the mall, but you were both soaked. So you were in the bathroom, wringing out your clothes and your hair, while Jungkook rummaged through his dressers for something you could wear to sleep.

Finally, he settled on some hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. He held them out to you, keeping his eyes closed like a true gentleman, from his side of the bathroom door. “Honestly, Y/N, I think you should just stay here,” he said once you closed the door and he checked the weather on his phone. “It’s supposed to storm until tomorrow morning.”

“Thunderstorm?” He heard you squeak as you stepped into the hall.

Just as he was about to teasingly ask if you were afraid of thunder, a loud CLAP echoed through the world, and you jumped into Jungkook’s arms.

You were so genuinely terrified, shivering against him, that he was kind enough to hide his laughter. “Guess that means you’re okay with staying, right?”

While the rain fell harder outside the apartment, you hid your face against Jungkook’s hoodie and just nodded.

“Alright.” Then, as if he weren’t holding you, he said, “C'mon, jagi, let’s take a nap.”


End file.
